mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Peace Talks Special
'PEACE AGREEMENT BROKERED ' As of 09:00 Mafia time today an agreement was drawn up between Mod and MorbidAngel to promote peace. The agreement stated that both Mod and MorbidAngels crews would deal peacably with each other with neither side trying to kill the other. Should any of the crewmembers of either family ignore this truce, they will be dealt with by their own crew boss following discussion between the bosses and investigation. The talks were entered into after a misunderstanding meant that MorbidAngel was under the impression that a threat had been made by Mod, where no threat existed. This was resolved very quickly following the start of the talks with both parties being polite and civil, answering each others questions and very quickly agreeing to peace. MorbidAngel has also apparently reached the above agreement with MasterSR and tried to discuss peace with Toaster-Strudel to try and save both families. The fight was deemed to be between Toaster-Strudel and MorbidAngel and neither family should intervene. Toaster-Strudel agreed to the terms set out and agreed to by both parties but then contradicted himself shortly thereafter. Toaster-Strudel was asked by MorbidAngel to drop his crew and sell his headquarters after Toaster-Strudel admitted that he was not bothered about his own life. As a crew boss, his first thought should be to his family and keeping them alive and together. If he was not bothered about dying, his family should have been freed by the man who was not bothered about living to lead them. He then agreed to these terms, that he would drop his crew and sell up his headquarters as he was too busy to run his crew, and also was seen as some as an unfit leader as he would not put his family first and was disrespectful to his peers. These terms were not met, and in fact they were flouted by Toaster-Strudel, who changed his mind about the agreement. He obviously did not inform his family of the agreement that he had made with MorbidAngel, as none of them seem to know why Toaster-Strudel was killed. The deeper reason was to protect his family from a man who was obviously not willing to honour the agreement he had made with MorbidAngel in front of two independent witnesses. The peace agreement that was made between MorbidAngel and Mod, and also the one that was made with MasterSR and MorbidAngel are a step forward to peace. No one can stop the Underground from killing whomever they choose, and no one can expect MorbidAngels crew to sit by idly while others kill them. The Angels crew has orders not to fire on anyone, but anyone firing upon them will be brought to the attention of their boss, and the other crew boss will be informed, as per the agreements with Mod and MasterSR. The boss can then action the discipline themselves as per the agreement made this morning. This also works if any of the Angels crew steps out of line. If either of the bosses that has already made an agreement with MorbidAngel has any problem with any of his crew, he will be informed and deal out the discipline himself, rather than others taking it on themselves to punish his own family. Those that have not been approached by MorbidAngel, or have not approached him with the same offer can expect the Angels not to fire upon them, but if fired upon, they will take a defensive action. MorbidAngel has already stated that he wants peace and has ordered his crew not to fire upon anyone without provocation. It is now up to those who choose to continue with the senseless killings to realise that any more deaths at the hands of MorbidAngel will be self-defence for him and his family as they defend themselves against the Underground and their supporters. MorbidAngel is at the moment no threat to those who do not try to kill his family. However, if he is pushed into war again by those who cannot accept this fact, he will not hesitate to take up the baton again. Those who wish to keep waging a war on his family are endangering the whole community by their actions. People are making an effort to keep their families safe and secure, perhaps others should respect those who have made the decision to make peace with MorbidAngel and do likewise for the good of every living soul in our 5 cities. Everyone is placed in danger if MorbidAngel is forced to tear up the peace agreement he has already put in the streets. I publicly offered to mediate between MorbidAngel and Mod to stop further bloodshed over something that turned out to be a misunderstanding. I will offer the same service to any crewleader who requires a neutral mediator in order to discuss peace or otherwise with MorbidAngel. I am completely impartial in these matters and will offer impartial advice to any who request it, whichever side they choose to sit on. Please message me if you wish to meet under impartial circumstances and a time will be arranged when all concerned are available.